


Stripped Away

by jouissant



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Multi, Pegging, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jouissant/pseuds/jouissant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jim, Spock, and Nyota all get what they want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stripped Away

"Come on, Spock, you can take it. You look so fucking hot right now, you have no idea, ass in the air, ready for her."

Spock's face is flushed, and he's biting his lip. He looks up at Jim with desperation in his eyes, desire warring with uncertainty. Behind him, Uhura is transported. Her eyes are closed, head thrown back, and she's stroking her hand up and down the length of a long, thick silver dildo. She grinds it against her clit as she slicks the strap-on with lube.

She leans forward, moaning, to press a kiss to Spock's shoulder. "Ready?" she breathes.

Spock looks like he wants to shake his head no, but instead thrashes it from side to side frantically and lets out a minute whine. It's funny, thinks Jim. Uhura's cock isn't that much bigger than his own, and Spock's taken him balls-deep more times than he can count. But there's a strange frisson in the room, and even kneeling behind Spock Uhura seems impossibly tall, and maybe that's what's got him so high-strung.

Jim stretches out alongside Spock, running a hand over his back. Greenish gooseflesh follows the path of Jim's hand, and Spock shudders. Jim leans in and nips at Spock's earlobe. "You opened up so well for me when I was eating your ass earlier," he says. "You gonna be good for Nyota, too?" Spock nods. "Good." Jim brushes Spock's bangs back from his forehead.

"Spock," he says louder," why don't you tell Nyota what you want?"

"I would…I would like to be penetrated."

"Hmm?" says Uhura sweetly.

"I wish to be…to be fucked. Please. Nyota, please…"

She laughs. "You know can't say no to you when you ask nicely. Okay."

"Oh, fuck," she gasps, beginning to press in. "I'm just putting the head in. I'm going to go slow 'til you're completely fucking open, okay, baby?"

She works her hips in lazy circles, the black harness biting into the soft flesh of her belly, her ass. She trails one hand to her breasts, teasing one hard nipple and then another. Jim can tell she's close already, that she's taking it easy for Spock's benefit. The other hand rests on the dildo, jerking it slowly.

Spock begins to relax, the tension melting out of his face, though desire still strings him taut. He's beginning to fuck himself back onto Uhura, and between the two of them the pace increases steadily. Uhura gasps with every thrust, grinding her clit against the base of the dildo. "Fuck," she says. "Your ass is so fucking tight. I swear to god, I can feel it on my cock."   
Jim's own cock jumps at that, and he reaches down. Spock catches his eye and licks his lips, and Jim almost comes right then and there, because suddenly he knows exactly what Spock's thinking.

"Shit, you want more, don't you," Jim breathes. "You've got her cock up your ass and you're full to bursting, but that's not enough, is it?"

Spock looks at him, pleadingly. "Jim, I…"

Jim laughs, gently. "Hey, you don't have to ask me twice," he says, and scrambles over to kneel at Spock's head, where- "Oh, _oh!_, fuck, Spock!" – his cock is enveloped in his first officer's mouth.

And then they fall into rhythm, Uhura thrusting into Spock, rocking him onto Jim's cock. It's all the way down Spock's throat, now. Spock is choking and spluttering, and Jim can't help but thrust up into that wet heat over and over. He feels Uhura's eyes on him, on _them_, and she interrupts the undisguised lust on her face with a wicked grin as she quickens the pace further still. "Look at him," she says. "He's wound so fucking tight all the time. All that control. It must be exhausting."

Jim nods, drawing a ragged breath. "That…_ah!_...that's why he needs this, Uhura. He to be stripped bare and used. That's why he needs _us_. He knows we can give it to him." Spock whimpers around Jim's cock.

She smiles wider now, flashing white teeth at Jim. "And we will, won't we." It's not a question. She's relentless now, pounding into Spock, leaning forward just enough to take his cock in hand.

Unable to resist further, Jim is matching Uhura thrust for thrust now, and he knows he won't last. Jim grabs handfuls of Spock's hair and tugs just as his orgasm breaks over him like a wave and he comes in long pulses down Spock's throat. Hot tears work their way out of Spock's eyes and mingle with his spit all over the base of Jim's cock, his lap, the bed. He pulls off of Jim, gasping, and Jim cups Spock's face in both hands and leans down to kiss him.

Spock moans into the kiss, and Jim pulls away to check out his cock, tinged green and leaking. It's achingly hard, and Uhura has abandoned it in favor of grabbing Spock's slim hips and working him back on her cock.

"Uhura?"

"Mmmm?"

"Do you think he wants to come?"

She laughs. "I don't know, Captain. What do you think?"   
Jim makes a show of thinking about it. When he speaks, his voice is slow and dangerous.

"I think…I think he does. I know he doesn't like to come, though. I mean, he _likes_ it. But he doesn't like letting go, losing control. Do you, Spock?"

Spock's eyes are screwed shut, and he lets out a strangled cry in response.

"You know what I think, Uhura?"

"What's that, Captain?"

"I don't think we should give him a choice."

"Help me turn him over then," she says. "I want to see his face."

She pulls out just long enough for Jim to grasp Spock by the shoulders. Spock moans at the loss. He follows Jim's lead, flipping bonelessly over onto his back, cock bobbing against his stomach, and as soon as he's in position Uhura thrusts the dildo back in, circling her hips at just the right angle, working them both closer and closer to the edge.

"Is that right? Is that-" Spock keens in reply, and Jim knows she's angled the dildo just right. She has a triumphant look on her face as she thrusts against Spock's prostate over and over. She's slick with sweat and her own wetness, and she wraps one hand around the base of the dildo, pressing it back against her pussy as she pumps into him.

Spock is expressionless, though his mouth is open in a little o, and Jim can see the tiny muscles in his face, in his arms and legs, twitch involuntarily as he gets closer and closer.

Jim lies back down on his side, shimmying closer and closer until his cheek rests at Spock's hipbone, inches from his cock. He leans over and breathes onto the head, a hot little puff of air. Spock's hips shoot off the bed and Uhura laughs.

"I think you should take pity on him, Jim."

Again, Jim doesn't have to be told twice. He sucks Spock into his mouth without hesitation, taking him all the way down until Jim's nose bumps up against Spock's stomach. Jim stills, breathing through his gag reflex. Uhura speeds up in counterpoint, pounding relentlessly into Spock without rhyme or reason until she cries out and slams into him once, twice, three times, shuddering with her orgasm. And then Spock lets out a choked sob as he comes hard down Jim's throat, gripping his shoulder so hard Jim starts to feel a little tingly.

He slides his mouth off Spock gently, careful of the oversensitive head. Jim wraps an arm around Spock's waist, feeling his Vulcan heart thrum beneath the skin, and curls himself around his lover. Spock is already drowsing, drained.

 

Uhura slips out of Spock too, unbuckling the harness and flopping down on the bed next to them. She leans over and kisses Spock, sweetly. She smiles at Jim, a little shyly, and he laughs softly at the incongruity of it. "You're beautiful, you know," he says. "Beautiful and terrible with that thing on."

She smiles imperiously. She knows.


End file.
